Human genome studies are providing fresh insights into heart, lung, and blood (HLB) traits, with opportunities for translation of research findings t clinical and community settings for disease prevention and health promotion. Yet, there remain an insufficient number of HLB genetic epidemiologists who can design and implement multidisciplinary HLB genetic epidemiology research that combines technological advances in genome measurement with cutting-edge statistical tools to advance understanding of the genomic basis of HLB traits and associated diseases in the most-burdened populations. The Genetic Epidemiology of Heart, Lung, and Blood Traits (or GenHLB) Training Grant responds to these research gaps by providing interdisciplinary, integrated, and comprehensive instruction in the genetic epidemiology of HLB traits from an outstanding team of research mentors with expertise spanning four proposed training dimensions: HLB genetic epidemiology; computation/methods; `OMICs; and culture, diversity, and disparities. The Training Program will encompass formal didactics based on an individual development plan; tailored mentorship; research experiences in two training dimensions; presentations; manuscript and grant preparation; research seminars and colloquia; and instruction in the responsible conduct of research. The GenHLB training program also will include careful evaluation of the quality and effectiveness of the Training Program, ensuring that fellows achieve the competencies and skills necessary for success as future HLB genetic epidemiology research leaders. The five-year program aims to support four (two pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral) fellows at initiation, increasing to six (three pre-doctoral and three postdoctoral) fellows in year 03. Among the postdoctoral fellows, prior expertise in epidemiology, human genetics, biostatistics, bioinformatics, computational biology, medicine, and applied mathematics will be sought. Pre-doctoral fellows will be required to pursue a doctoral degree in epidemiology, specializing in HLB genetic epidemiology. Our selection of internationally known research mentors with established research collaborations, unique and multidisciplinary training environment, and unparalleled research opportunities make us exceptionally well-positioned to lead this novel training program and develop the next generation of genetic epidemiology leaders who are well-equipped to investigate the genetic underpinnings of HLB traits and associated diseases.